Traditionally, seals are used to prevent fluids from flowing between joints of rigid components. In particular examples, seals are used in valves and between flanges to limit fluid flow out of containment regions. Resilient seals can be used in valves. A resilient seal can be collapsed and installed within a valve body of a valve. Thereafter, a disc can be installed within the seal and an actuator rod can be engaged with the disc. The resilient seal can seal the valve and prevent leakage. However, resilient seals are typically not corrosion resistant.
Migration to corrosion resistant seals typically involves the use of a rigid material such as a fluoropolymer. However, such rigid materials are not compatible with prior designs, which rely upon the deformability of the seal for assembly.
Accordingly, there exists a need for an improved valve, and particularly seals therefore.